


Dish Served Cold

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish Served Cold

Harry suppressed a wince as his arse settled onto the chair's seat. The staff meetings had a habit of going on for some time, so all of the chairs were well padded, but that seemed to make little positive difference. It was almost impossible to maintain his equanimity as he wriggled slightly, looking for a more comfortable position but having no luck.

It didn't help to look across the table and see the tiny, near-unnoticeable, smirk on Severus' face. He glared as best he could, trying to send a telepathic 'This is all your fault'. A twitch at the corner of Severus' mouth, a slight increase in the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, was all the reaction he got.

He muttered under his breath, gaining an odd look from Professor Vector, who sat next to him, and tore his mind away from thoughts of revenge – for the moment.


End file.
